Life together
by Wisdomiscool
Summary: The boys catch the girls cheating on them after they met new girls things change will the boys ever heal and love again with the help of the girls! They're OCs


** Disclaimer - I do not own any thing except plot and my own characters!**

**Kendall's POV**

I walked around the flower shop for a bit wondering what kind of flowers I should get Jo. I finally picked some out and drove to Jo's set. I thought about Jo the whole time driving here,Im going to surprise her for lunch. I came up to her trailer. I opened the door and saw the most horrifying thing ever. Jet was making out with Jo her legs wrapped around his waist. She was running her hands through his hair. I dropped the flower vase smashing it against the floor. I felt sick to my stomach. Jo looked at me in shock jumping off Jet and said "Kendall this is not what it looks like it's part of the script." " I don't see the script." I said We're over Jo." I said. Jet was smirking at me." Kendall I.I...I...I" Jo stuttered. I slammed the door. Walking to my car and drove silently home

**Jo's POV**

" Jet can you leave me alone for a minute." I said. He left smirking. I was silently crying what have I done... I love Kendall. I thought. I got up and went the door. Water was spilt everywhere with glass and flowers and a soggy card. I picked up the white lilys and read the card. It said "Hi Jo I just want to say I love you and have a wonderful day." I cried my eyes out. I kept working throughout the day thinking about Kendall...

**James's Pov**

I walked to Lucy apartment, we were having a date at her apartment. I think I love her im going tell her today. I opened up the apartment and walked inside to her bathroom when I heard noises from the bedroom Lucy and I share. I quietly peeked in the bedroom. It was Lucy and some other guy IN THE FUCKING BED. I closed the door and went to the bathroom. I breathed for a few minutes so I wouldn't bust down the door. I drove off to get food. I came back and set up everything for the date. Lucy came out smiling at me. Her red and black hair was braided back into a bun,and with her leather jacket black t-shirt black jeans and combat boots. " hi." She said smiling at me. I once thought her smile was so warm and pretty now it's just dark and cold. "Hi." I said about 10 minutes into the date I said." Lucy how could you sleep with that guy i thought we had something special. I loved you." Lucy said " I don't know what you are talking about James.".I started to get angry." Lucy don't play dumb! I snarled,I saw you with that guy!" Lucy looked at me angrily and yelled " Look I haven't loved you and I never will and that guy I was sleeping with was Sam. We've been sleeping together since we started dating. I was in shock Sam was one of my best friends. "We're through!" I yelled. " Good because I was going to dump you today anyway!" I was so angry we spent a year together I flipped the table smashing everything to the floor. I walked to the door and smashed it closed. I walked home in the rain, my day was going to be perfect and now it's ruined...

**Logan's POV**

I drove up to Camille's house. I opened the door PERFECT no body was home.I went to the car and brought the groceries inside. I got a boquet of roses and sprinkled a path from the door to the dining room. I put a camera in the corner to see the expression on Camille's face. I started to make dinner. In about 10 minutes everything was ready. I was putting the plates on the table when I heard the door opened I hid in the shadows. It was still dark so she couldn't see me. I saw her with a guy... She was grappling his neck making out. she smiled at him. She looked at the floor and saw the rose petals and said " I made you dinner leading him to the dinning room. I went to get her and him some kissed and sat down to eat. I came back and said " Here is your water." Camille's face was priceless. The guy said " Who's this your brother?" i answered his question. I'm Logan I was her boyfriend 10 minutes ago." I went to the dining room corner got my camera. Looked at Camille one last time and drove off

**Carlos's POV**


End file.
